Retrouve moi si tu peux !
by likyboy's
Summary: OS JPLE Un an après leur rupture, James et Lily se retrouvent à Poudlard. Elle a changé, c'est indéniable. Et il est bien décidé à savoir pourquoi... et, en passant, il pourrait en profiter pour se faire pardonner !


* * *

**Retrouve-moi si tu peux !**

Ça aurait pu être grandiose - après tout, tout était toujours grandiose à Poudlard. Il aurait suffit de sortir les robes de bal, et de faire payer le prix fort aux jeunes sorciers.

Ça aurait pu être fabuleux. La bâtisse aurait revêtu ses vieilles parures, chacun aurait été rechercher son vieil uniforme, espérant ne pas avoir trop pris de poids, voir trop grandi, depuis la fin de l'année précédente.

Ça aurait pu être expéditif. Une soirée, puis chacun rentre chez soi. A peine plus d'un an après la remise des diplômes, il aurait suffit d'une soirée pour se remémorer les vieux souvenirs étudiants.

Et ça aurait pu, surtout, être facile. Juste se revoir, échanger quelques anciens bons moments, savoir ce que devenaient les anciens camarades et s'apercevoir à que l'entrée dans le monde réel, le monde sorcier en proie à une guerre sans merci, avait forcé chacun à changer.

Mais comme toujours, rien de tout ce qui passait par la tête de James Potter pour la fête des « _anciens_ élèves » n'était passé par celle de Dumbledore.

Leur vieux directeur, non fier d'organiser cette sauterie ridicule (et, pensée positive, la prochaine serait pour dans dix ans), l'avait rendue un calvaire.

Car ce n'était ni grandiose, ni fabuleux, ni expéditif et certainement pas facile.

C'était juste moldu. Moldu, alcoolisé et long. Un vrai calvaire. Qui durerait deux soirées, une nuit et une journée. Il avait calculé (sans les trajets, parce que ça, c'était acceptable et avec les maraudeurs) le carnage ne durerait pas moins de 32 heures …

Accoudé au bar recréé pour l'occasion, le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda les gens autour de lui. Les choses avaient changé. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait tout juste un an qu'eux tous, la promotion 1977, avaient quitté ces lieux. Entre temps, ils avaient entrepris des études qui dicteraient de façon inéluctable leur avenir. Certains avaient préféré rentrer dans la vie active et s'étaient dégoté des jobs qui allaient du passable à l'inespéré. D'autres encore, avait pris l'année sabbatique ou s'étaient enfuis à l'étranger.

Quelques uns avaient déjà bien souffert de la guerre, certains s'étaient engagés, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci ne devait plus compter. Ils étaient tous, à nouveau, réunis à Poudlard et devraient vivre ces deux jours ensemble. Avant de retourner s'affronter sur les champs de bataille.

Plus que jamais, Poudlard jouait le rôle de l'île sécurisante en dehors du monde. Et c'était ce que Dumbledore devait croire également, puisqu'il osait, sans peur, réunir futurs mangemorts et futurs aurors dans la même pièce, et sans sécurité autre que les vieilles armures de leur jeunesse.

James soupira. Une autre chose avait changé aussi. Ils étaient tous majeurs maintenant, adultes et responsables. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Cela expliquait sans doute cette idée farfelue de distribuer la boisson prohibée au cœur de la grande salle.

Il ne manquait qu'une ou deux personnes à l'appel – principalement celles qui avaient des problèmes avec la justice et qui n'avaient, à raison, pas trouvé intelligent d'aller se frotter à la populace dénonciatrice.

Évidement, le problème de James n'était pas les changements, les conflits ou encore la nostalgie. C'était plutôt la peur. Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver là où vous avez changé de vie la dernière fois que pour faire le point sur votre existence. Et il fallait le reconnaître, ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la fin de Poudlard n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il avait rêvé.

Et avec ça, il devenait rabougris. Avant, moins de douze mois plus tôt, il aurait été avec Sirius, au milieu de la piste de danse, à « mettre l'ambiance ». Ou bien avec Peter, à aller à la rencontre des gens, prendre des nouvelles, recréer des liens. Peut-être même, comme Remus, à se faire embarquer dans un stupide concours à qui videra son verre le plus vite avec des anciens potes.

Mais à la place, il était accoudé à un bar, à regarder la grande salle prendre vie sans lui et redoutant le moment où _cela_ arrivait. Car évidement, _cela_ arriverait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Et, sur ce point, rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard – ou presque. Il sentait qu'au moment où il _l_'apercevrait, son estomac ferait un bon, une sueur froide lui coulerait le long du dos et il se sentirait, à nouveau, comme à quinze ans, les mains devenir moites, son cerveau s'arrêter et lui, rester sans réactions.

Cela n'était bien sûr rien d'autre que Lily Evans.

Il y était presque arriver. À sortir avec elle. Plutôt, il avait réussi à sortir avec elle, mais pas à le rester. Deux semaines. Puis, il avait tout foutu en l'air comme un crétin qu'il était à l'époque. Un crétin qu'il s'entraînait difficilement à ne plus être.

La scène, le moment tant redouté où il l'apercevrait après ce temps passé sans aucune nouvelle d'elle, il la voyait déjà d'ici. Elle avancerait dans la salle, aussi majestueuse qu'autre fois, avec une tenue superbe. Parce que Lily était Moldue et qu'elle serait une des seules de la salle à avoir respecter correctement la règle des habits non-sorciers. Ses cheveux roux encadreraient son visage, lui retombant avec la légèreté habituelle jusqu'au milieu du dos. Selon son humeur avant de quitter sa demeure, elle les aurait légèrement bouclés ou bien rendus parfaitement lisses. Peut-être se serait-elle débarrassée de sa frange de petite fille, ou bien au contraire, elle lui donnerait un air juvénile à croquer.

Elle se serait sans doute un peu maquillée, du rose sur les joues, des lèvres fraise et humides, un peu de noir sous les yeux, pour souligner leurs traits fins. Puis, peut-être aussi, un fard blanc ou nacré sur les paupières, pour relever le vert exceptionnel de ses prunelles, comme cette dernière soirée l'année précédente.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne crierait pas sur lui. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne le taperait pas non plus. Elle l'ignorerait sans doute poliment, ou reviendrait à la froide indifférence de leurs études. Et si elle avait beaucoup grandi, si elle était passée à autre chose, elle lui sourirait et lui demanderait honnêtement comme il allait. Et lui, serait tellement perdu, qu'il pourrait juste dire 'bien' et se sentir idiot.

Elle irait d'une personne à l'autre, avec son air sérieux et son sourire en coin, demandant des nouvelles, discutant de choses importantes et d'autres non, se souvenant des noms et des anciens liens. Elle s'étonnerait, elle rirait. Elle boirait, un peu, raisonnablement. Elle s'amuserait sûrement.

Puis, comme dans les cauchemars qu'il avait commencé à faire après s'être rendu compte qu'il allait la revoir, il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un avec elle. Un homme, pour prendre soin d'elle, qui l'aimerait, moins qui lui mais beaucoup quand même. Ils auraient déjà projeté leur envie de finir leur vie ensemble et ils sembleraient un couple tellement sain et heureux que tout le monde les jalouserait.

Quand on est amoureux d'une fille aussi magique que Lily Evans, on ne peut pas penser qu'elle reste seule très longtemps. Simplement, parce que c'est impossible. Que Lily trace son avenir et choisit son destin, comme tout ce qu'elle fait, avec raison.

La musique – moldue, comme tout le reste – qui jusque là était entraînante et rythmée se changea en un slow. Les couples officiels se retrouvèrent et comme toujours, de nouveau se formèrent. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il sentit un souffle sur son oreille. Quelqu'un allait l'inviter à danser. Et comme il était poli, il dirait oui. Parce que la fille ne devait sans doute pas avoir envie d'autre chose que de prendre des nouvelles d'un des célèbres maraudeurs. Peut-être même était-ce une de ses ex ? c'est qu'il en avait un nombre certain ici.

« Allez, viens, je t'emmène danser » Dit la fille, d'un ton ferme et suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit. « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublier comme on fait » Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena au centre de la pièce, lui laissant à peine le temps de déposer son verre sur une table en passant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de la surprise, puis il lui vint l'idée de regarder qui était cette fille – qu'il avait sans doute dû très bien connaître à voir sa façon d'agir. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer. Au moins, elle ne cherchait pas à le séduire, la distance entre eux était plus que raisonnable, et c'était une bonne chose.

Il baissa les yeux. Des cheveux roux, vifs, et courts – enfin, jusqu'au épaules. Des yeux, verts, pétillants et joyeux. Et le cœur de James ne chavirant pas vraiment mais plutôt s'arrêtant. C'était clair qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cette scène comme ça.

« Salut Potter, tu vas bien ? » Murmura-t-elle en le regardant amusée de son air troublé « Ca fait un bout de temps »

« Lily » Fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de prononcer avant de se laisser partir dans une danse silencieuse.

Wow. Elle avait changé. Et tout laissait présager que ce n'était pas seulement une question de coupe de cheveux.

* * *

« Hey Rem ! » Sirius s'extirpa de la piste de danse au moment où le slow commençait « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » 

« Je viens d'arnaquer ces types de 50 gallions » Il pointa du menton une dizaine de gars. « Y'en a pas beaucoup qui sont au courant que la potion antigueule de bois avant de boire ça t'empêche de te saouler »

« Et les remords dans tout ça ? » Questionna Patmol, en lorgnant sur le paquet de pièces qui remplissait à présent la bourse de son ami

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je crois que c'était des serpentards » il jeta un regard sur son ami « T'as deux couleurs de rouge à lèvre différentes dans le cou » Grimaça-t-il

Sirius rit et se frotta, ravi d'avoir repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de collégiens aussi vite. Il tourna la tête « T'as vu Corne – c'est qui cette fille avec James ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers le couple que Sirius fixait. La fille en question était rousse, grande, en jeans avec une blouse noire, lâche sur les épaules, parlant dans l'oreille de leur ami qui lui, semblait complètement perdu. La fille éclata de rire dans ses bras, avant de le taper sur le bras. Ils ne la voyaient que de dos, mais cette silhouette lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais elle me fait penser à Lily Evans » Dit Remus, précautionneusement. Sirius lui lança un regard de biais et éclata de rire.

« Excuse 'Mus à mon avis, ton truc de la potion avant de boire pour garder l'esprit clair marche pas » Continuant à rire, il entraîna le loup-garou vers le bar pour aller chercher à boire. « Le jour où Lily Evans, dansera et rira dans les bras de Cornedrue, les maraudeurs n'existeront plus mec »

Le couple virevolta, faisant se retrouver James dos à eux et la fille leur faisant un signe de la main. Le rire de Sirius s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « Le jour où l'un d'entre nous trahira les autres en provoquant leurs morts certaines, tu seras le seul responsable Patmol »

Mais Sirius ne réagit pas. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, fixant les deux jeunes gens – complètement paralysé. « Hey – oh » Remus passa les mains devant les yeux de Sirius, toujours sans réactions aucune. « Ici Poudlard, Lunard appelle Patmol »

Un sourire sadique se forma sur les lèvres de Sirius – le même qu'il avait à chaque fois que l'idée d'un mauvais coup lui traversait l'esprit. Ça faisant des mois que Remus ne l'avait plus vu avec cette expression au visage. Il se tourna vers lui, le regard avide. « On les interrompt ? » Demanda-t-il, comme un enfant qui a besoin de la permission pour faire une bêtise

« Il va te massacrer si tu fais ça »

Sirius haussa les épaules et se mit en direction du couple « Mais ça va être marrant – il va encore essayer sa pseudo discrétion pour qu'on se tire »

« On parle de Lily Evans Pat' – la proportion de chance qu'il y avait pour qu'elle s'approche de lui après ce qui s'est passé quand ils ont rompu la dernière fois était de moins cinq cents, au bas mot »

« Elle doit avoir bu » Décida Sirius, en la voyant se cacher la tête dans l'épaule de son ami, puis repartir dans une explication, les lèvres près de son oreille. « C'est le moment parfait pour lui faire révéler tout ses affreux secrets de préfète parfaite »

Remus arqua un sourcil, en suivant quand même Sirius « On parle de Lily Evans » se contenta-t-il de rappeler.

* * *

« Tes amis s'approchent » 

« Bien sûr. Ils adorent faire ça – interrompre les moments heureux de ma vie »

Lily rit et releva le regard vers lui « Tu es heureux là, en ce moment ? »

« Tu me parles, j'ai les mains dans le creux de tes reins, je te fais rire – si on était pas devenu des adultes respectables, j'essayerais bien de descendre les mains plus bas et de t'embrasser »

« James Potter ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeusement amusée « Je suis venue te parler parce que je croyais que tu respectais la règle ! »

« Quelle règle ? »

« Celle du « on ne drague pas une ex » - ne me dit pas que tu ne respectes pas les règles ? »

« Quelles règles ? »

« Celles des célibataires de profession tiens ! »

James arqua un sourcil, remarquablement surpris de la facilité de dialogue qu'elle avait instauré entre eux, en moins de trente secondes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si expansive par le passé. Elle était comme libérée. « Oh oh miss Evans, et comment pouvez-vous connaître ces règles-là, vous ? Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, ton copain essaye de me tuer du regard pour flirter avec toi »

« Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de flirter avec moi » Se défendit-elle. Et elle souriait avec ça – elle souriait comme si elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle était magnifiquement différente. « Et puis, je me suis faite lâcher ce matin »

« Oh » Et lui, il parvenait tout juste à mettre les pieds dans les plats douloureux « Désolé »

Et elle, pour au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée, elle déridait la situation. « Désolé ? Mon dieu James – c'était un idiot. Je suis bien mieux sans lui, crois moi »

« et… ça faisait longtemps ? » Se renseigna-t-il, en essayant de paraître le moins intéressé possible. « Que vous étiez ensemble je veux dire »

« Longtemps ? je sais pas ce que veux dire pour toi ce mot, mais disons que c'était une durée de relation respectable » Il la regarda, son visage exprimant certainement la confusion qu'il ressentait. « Deux semaines »

« Deux semaines ! » S'exclama-t-il en bousculant les danseurs d'à côté « C'est une « longueur respectable » ? »

A nouveau, elle rit. « deux semaines, c'est le temps qu'il faut en général aux mecs pour trouver une raison stupide de ma plaquer parce qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient »

Le cœur de James se serra. _Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient_. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de parler de ce qu'il croyait qu'elle parlait – ce que les mecs veulent habituellement d'une fille. D'un autre côté, elle semblait si détachée et pas du tout triste ou malheureuse, qu'il en doutait fortement. « Et il y en a beaucoup, des raisons ? »

« Ben – c'est celui de ce matin – m'a lâchée parce que j'étais trop souriante et que ça lui filait le bourdon que je sois plus heureuse que lui »

James se gratta le nez. C'était sans doute l'excuse la plus bison qu'il ait jamais entendu. Mais Lily ne semblait pas avoir fini dans la liste des stupides excuses du genre.

« Matt m'a dit que j'avais trop de caractère, qu'il en avait marre de devoir toujours argumenter pour avoir raison. Que j'étais sensée être sa copine et donc, soutenir tout ce qu'il disait »

_Macho_, pensa James, se demandant pourquoi on avait envie d'être avec une fille si c'était pour la transformer en mouton.

« Alors, quand je suis sortie avec Pol, j'ai fait ça »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Sirius s'approcher avec un air qui ne valait rien de bon pour lui et saisit la main de Lily pour aller se cacher dans un coin, et continuer à danser aussi agréablement. Ils avaient un moment avant d'être découverts.

« Non ! J'ai dit toujours exactement ce qu'il voulait et après, il m'a plaquée parce que je n'avais pas assez de caractère ! Il aurait fallu que j'ai mes propres opinions »

« C'est normal » Répondit James « Tu n'es pas sensée changer pour plaire à quelqu'un. Quand tu es toi même, ça se passe mieux, non ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Reprit-elle ses mots. « Je suis devenue tout sourire parce que avant Ben, il y avait eu Jack qui trouvait que je ne souriait pas assez et que j'avais toujours l'air un peu – tu sais, en retrait. Et c'est toujours comme ça- un mec me dit un truc, je change et le suivant me reproche d'avoir changer de cette manière »

James grimaça. Cette conversation n'augurait rien de bon. Apparemment, Lily avait rattrapé durant cette première année de fac tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de copains à Poudlard. « Et il y en a eu beaucoup, des garçons dans ta vie ? »

Et, encore, elle éclata de rire. C'était à se demander si, pour finir, elle n'avait pas bu avant de venir le voir. Ça expliquerait ce drôle de comportement. « Merlin, ne me dit pas que tu vas faire une sorte de crise de jalousie ? »

« Juste une crise d'ego – tu me connais, je déteste qu'on me batte sur mon propre terrain » Blagua-t-il, en se rappelant qu'elle l'accusait toujours d'être prétentieux et coureur quand ils étaient à l'école. Mais, en définitive, il avait besoin de savoir combien d'autres que lui avaient connus Lily.

« Et bien » Répondit-elle, un air un peu plus sérieux, reste de la Lily qu'il connaissait, apparaissant dans ses traits. « Il y a eu Jack et Ben qui m'ont quitté à cause de cette histoire de sourire ; Pol et Matt pour le truc d'être d'accord ; il y eu Andrew et Steve, l'un m'a plaquée parce que j'étais trop intelligente, l'autre parce que mes notes étaient trop moyennes »

« Attends- comment ça, tes notes trop moyennes ? » James secoua la tête, impressionné du nombre de choses s'étaient passées dans sa vie « Ne me dit pas que tu as arrêté d'étudier pour un mec ? »

Elle le frappa sur le bras. « J'ai l'air d'une idiote ? C'était juste le moment des baptêmes – j'avais beaucoup à faire »

James se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire, _le moment des baptêmes _? Elle avait eu beaucoup de nièces et neveux pendant l'année ou quoi ? D'un autre côté, elle n'avait qu'une sœur, ce serait étonnant. Il se réservait cette question pour plus tard. « Okay » Feint-il de comprendre, « Continue »

« Oui, donc, j'en étais à ces deux stupides mecs – il y eu aussi Mark et Alec, l'un s'est fait virer de l'université pour troubles et l'autre a été nommé préfet et ne pouvait plus se permettre de sortir avec moi à cause de sa réputation »

Le jeune homme brun ferma les yeux. Plaquer Lily car elle pourrait salir la réputation d'un préfet ? Il y avait encore une chose incompréhensible dans ça. Lily avait préfète et préfète en chef – et il n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'elle continue dans cette lignée plus tard.

« Puis, il y a eu Preston et Dave – l'un m'a quitté parce que j'étais rousse et que je n'arrivais pas à bronzer correctement et qu'il préférait les brunes, l'autre parce que je m'étais mise au solarium et que ma peau n'était plus assez naturelle ! »

James se pinça les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il y avait vraiment eu des trou du dans la vie de Lily. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte de ça. Ce n'était pas une blague. Lily était sortie avec ces garçons – tous ces garçons. Et ça, c'était dur à admettre.

« Et euh … » Elle sembla hésiter, ce qui inquiéta James, parce que ça voulait dire que le cauchemar n'était pas encore fini. « Juste un autre, je sais plus comment il s'appelait. »

Il arqua un sourcil « Comment ça, tu ne sais plus ? »

Elle rougit et baissa le regard. « Je l'avais rencontré à une soirée » Elle se mordit les lèvres « J'avais un peu bu et le matin, il était déjà reparti, c'est tout »

Un pieu enfoncé droit le cœur aurait fait moins mal. Alors, il avait bien compris tantôt. Lily avait sans doute passé des nuits avec _tous_ ces types. Et elle avait changé à un point qu'elle couchait aussi avec des gens pour une nuit. Comme une – malgré tout, il était incapable de penser en mal à Lily. Même s'il aurait dû la mépriser pour ce qu'elle était devenue – une fille à mecs – il en était incapable.

« Pris sur le fait ! » Cria une voix sur le côté. James et Lily sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers Sirius, qui avait l'air déçu. « J'étais sensé vous prendre en train de vous embrasser charnellement et dans le plus grand secret ! »

Lily se moqua de lui gentiment « En plein milieu de la grande salle entourés par une petite centaine de gens ? »

« Oh, c'est bon, vous êtes pas marrants » Se plaint le pauvre animal « Pourquoi vous ne râlez même pas que j'interrompe la conversation ? »

James souffla d'amusement et échangea un regard avec Lily – un regard presque complice. Il avait dû attendre de ne plus la voir pendant un an pour que des choses comme celles-ci se produise. « la conversation était finie Pat', tu t'es planté sur ce coup-là »

« La conversation n'était pas finie ! » Coupa Lily en se retournant vers lui

« quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y en avait encore d'autres ? » Il espérait que sa voix ne sonne pas accusatrice ou jugeante. Bien que ça soit difficile de le cacher.

Elle lui renvoya un regard perçant et furieux, signe qu'en effet, elle avait bien compris que derrière cette question se cachait le reproche. « Je le savais. » Fut la chose qu'elle dit avant de tourner le dos et de vouloir s'éloigner.

« Tu savais quoi ? » La rappela James, alors Sirius et Remus observaient avec amusement l'affrontement « J'ai le droit de me poser des questions quand tu me dis t'en être tapé onze l'année ! » Jura-t-il.

Puis, un vieux souvenir redevint actuel. Elle se tourna et le gifla. Le son de la claque sur sa joue fit baisser la rumeur des conversations autour d'eux- tout le monde s'étant toujours intéressé aux disputes Potter-Evans qui avait fait le pain quotidien de Poudlard pendant six ans. Remus blanchit – peut-être que finalement, la potion ne faisait que reculer les effets de l'alcool parce que d'un coup, il se sentait vraiment mal. Et Sirius sourit- il y avait enfin de l'action durant cette fête de retrouvailles.

C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se passa. Après avoir giflé James, Lily ne s'enfuit pas comme une furie, comme elle faisait toujours avant. Son visage passa de furieux à serein, puis de serein à joyeux. Le tout, sous les yeux atterrés de James, Remus et Sirius. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

« C'est pour ça que la conversation n'était pas finie » Lui expliqua-t-elle simplement. James déglutit et posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante. Il n'était qu'un mec stupide. Lily Evans faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être sympa avec lui et il l'énervait. « Et que ce n'était pas drôle que tu nous interrompes parce que maintenant, ton copain me prend pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas »

« Ké ? » Articula clairement Sirius alors qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde se désintéressait de ce qui se passait – c'était bien plus marrant avant.

« Oui, il allait juste me demander si j'avais couché avec tous ces mecs, n'est-ce pas James ? » Elle sourit hypocritement à celui-qui-se-tenait-la-joue « Et je me serais fait un plaisir de dire que non, tous les mecs ne veulent pas la même chose que lui voulait ! »

Et cette fois, plus personne ne retint Lily quand elle partit.

Sirius se grata le crâne et se tourna vers James. « Tu m'expliques ? »

* * *

James finit par retrouver Lily assisse dans l'herbe, cachée derrière un buisson, sur le côté du parc. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixait le ciel d'une manière pensive. Ses cheveux roux retombaient doucement sur ses épaules, se retroussant vers le haut en frottant contre son corps. 

De là où il se tenait, elle semblait encore plus belle, plus merveilleuse que dans son souvenir. Autour de son cou, un collier en perles noires de différentes tailles scintillait à la lueur des bougies magiques qui éclairaient l'extérieur. A ses poignets, des bracelets en tissu fermé par une petite monture en fer. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

A ses oreilles, des boucles en argent, discrètes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était son cadeau. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, il lui avait offert ces boucles et un bracelet assorti. Elle rayonnait ce jour là. Elle avait enfilé les bijoux, juste avant de monter sur la scène improvisée et de commencer son discours. Il se souvenait – son sourire, le rouge sur les joues, les regards qu'ils avaient échangés quand elle avait parlé du fait que l'opinion que l'on a sur les gens peut changer, des découvertes qu'on fait aussi.

A ce moment, il était loin d'imaginer qu'ils vivaient leurs dernières heures en tant que couple. Non, en voyant Lily sur l'estrade ce jour-là, un sentiment d'orgueil et d'amour l'avait gonflé comme jamais auparavant. Et une phrase s'était imposée à son esprit. Il l'aimait. C'était la femme de sa vie. Il voulait tout d'elle : l'épouser, la chérir, avoir ses enfants, ne pas la partager. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire.

Il s'assit en silence à côté d'elle et se mit, non pas à regarder le ciel, mais à la regarder - elle. Elle avait changé. C'était indéniable. Ses traits étaient plus engagés, convaincus. Son sourire beaucoup plus franc. L'amusement et la légèreté dans ses yeux. Son maquillage un peu plus marqué. Ses habits ne correspondaient plus du tout au style préfète respectueuse. Son jeans était déchiré, son top avait une large encolure et tombait bas dans le dos, laissant apercevoir les agrafes de son soutien gorge. Jamais la Lily Evans qu'il avait connu n'aurait mis ça – même pour se déguiser.

« Je … » Voulut-il s'excuser, mais un couple qui passait sur le chemin s'arrêta devant eux, sans les apercevoir puisque le buisson les cachait, et se mit à discuter.

« Dix ans Alice » Disait l'homme que James voyait de dos. Grand, bien coiffé, un costume trois pièces noir comme vêtements. « Ca fait dix ans qu'on est parti d'ici »

« C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis »

« On s'est marié » Remarqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. « Qui aurait cru qu'on se marierait ? - tu passais ton temps à m'insulter ici »

La femme, vêtue d'une élégante robe de soirée, retint un rire amusé. « C'était le bon temps »

Et à lui de répliquer d'une voix étranglée « Madame Longdubat, je ne vous permets pas ! »

James déglutit. Alice, avait-il dit. Il les connaissait. Ils étaient Aurors. C'était ses supérieurs. Et, d'ici deux mois, à la reprise des cours, il y avait une forte probabilité de chance que cette femme, Alice, devienne sa patronne directe.

« Tu sais » Reprit L'homme après avoir enserré sa femme par les épaules – James savait maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Franck Longdubat, un auror excellent d'après ce qu'il savait. « J'ai toujours cru que quand je reviendrais ici après dix ans, tu serais à moi et que nous aurions eu un enfant »

La dite femme souffla. « Franck, on en a déjà parlé il me semble »

« Il y a deux ans »

« Je croyais que tu me comprenais »

« Ta carrière, ma carrière et la famille après tout – j'ai compris oui »

Lily souffla doucement sur ses mains, et échangea un sourire avec James.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me le reprocher ? » La femme se sépara de l'étreinte et se mit face aux deux jeunes observateurs, les points sur les hanches, l'air furieux « Tu m'accuses de ne pas avoir voulu d'enfants ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit » Ils l'aperçurent passer les mains dans les poches, sans se décontenancer de la voix qui s'élevait. « Je dis juste que tu as toujours fait passé ta carrière avant tout et que tu as réussi – mais ça fait sept ans que seul le travail compte pour toi Alice »

« Trois » S'exclama-t-elle avec vie « Il y a eu trois femmes Auror à avoir réussi ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Et je devrais applaudir ? » Railla-t-il. Il y eut le bruit d'une gifle, ce qui fit sourire Lily. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas qu'elle.

« Espèce de macho ! »

« Oh je t'en prie, je t'ai toujours soutenue ! » Il l'attrapa par les épaules, pour l'obliger à la regarder. Le sens s'était inversé et maintenant, les deux jeunes gens voyaient la longue chevelure blonde retomber dans la dos d' 'Alice' et le visage énervé du mari. « Tu sais parfaitement que je suis heureux de ta réussite. Mais toi comprends que j'ai d'autres désirs que ma carrière »

« Si tu tiens à ce point à l'avoir ce gosse, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir ! Après tout, un auror tel que toi n'aurait de problèmes à retrouver une femme ! »

Il y eut un bruit étouffé – et Lily se mordant les lèvres d'une manière qui avait toujours fait succomber James.

« Je t'aime ! » Lui jeta-t-il au visage agressivement – un peu comme une insulte. « il n'y a que de toi que je veux un enfant »

« Si je tombe enceinte, j'arrête de travailler. Si j'arrête de travailler, ma baguette flanche. Si ma baguette flanche, je suis rétrogradée. Si je suis rétrogradée, je perds le travail d'années entières de ma vie. Et je perds ça, je fais une dépression »

De là où ils étaient, James et Lily aperçurent un sourire amusé passer sur les lèvres du mari- qui- voulait- être- père. « Alors accepte le poste de superviseur »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? »

« Alice, on sait qu'avec un bébé dans le ventre, tu ne pourras pas aller te battre. Okay, mais au moins, tu resteras en vie. Et si tu acceptes de devenir superviseur des étudiants aurors de deuxième, tu auras un boulot – chez les aurors – de bureau et de routine. Et tu ne perdras pas ta place. Ni ton avancement dans la hiérarchie. »

James retint sa respiration. Alors, c'est à ça que se jouait la décision de celle ou celui qui allait décider de faire de lui (ou non) un Auror. D'une conversation sur un hypothétique enfant dans le parc de Pourdlard.

« Vous imaginez tous que sous prétexte que je suis une femme, je me débrouillerai mieux avec ces gosses »

« Je suis plus un gosse » râla James entre ses dents, faisant sourire Lily. Le couple resta silencieux un moment.

L'homme souffla. « On peut adopter aussi, si ça te semble si dur de porter un enfant »

« Je t'aime » Murmura-t-elle. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre – et James se dit que cela valait sûrement une séance de cinéma ce qui se passait sous leur nez. « Mais tu t'es trompé. Le travail n'est pas ce qui compte le plus – il y a toi. Et puis, je ne porterai jamais un enfant. Si je dois en avoir un, ce sera le tien, et aucun autre »

« C'est maginfique » chuchota Lily à côté de lui. Et James dut se forcer vraiment très fort à ne pas éclater de rire quand il aperçut les larmes au bord des yeux de Lily. Les filles, vraiment …

Franck soupira. « Je suppose qu'à seulement 27 ans, on a encore un peu le temps pour y penser » Il y eut un drôle de bruit – James quitta des yeux Lily – et s'aperçut qu'ils s'embrassaient. « Mais je te préviens, j'ai intérêt à être père pour la fête des 20 ans de graduation. J'en ai ma claque de voir Amos et Arthur échapper à la clôture des festivités sous prétexte de mettre les gosses au lit ! »

« J'accepte » Dit Alice. Franck haussa un sourcil. « Je veux bien accepter le poste – et le reste »

« Tu vas devenir instructeur superviseur » Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

« J'ai dit, j'accepte – tout » Répéta-t-elle

« Et j'ai entendu » Répondit-il

« Franck ! » Ils virent ses mains attraper le col de sa chemise et l'attirer près d'elle. « J'ai dit 'J'accepte'. Je veux bien. Je veux même plus que bien. J'en ai envie. »

« Et je suis heureux pour toi » Il lui embrassa le front « Tu verras, ce sera une expérience unique pour ta carrière. »

Alice et Lily soupirèrent de concert, sans que Franck ou James ne comprennent pourquoi.

« Franck ? »

« Hum ? »

« Fais-moi un bébé. Maintenant »

Il y eut à nouveau un bruit – celui du baiser – puis un cri – celui de l'homme – et un soupir amusé – celui d'Alice devant la danse de la victoire improvisée. « Et hors de question de l'appeler Neville ! » Rajouta-t-elle.

Franck la prit par la main « J'ai neuf mois pour te convaincre chérie » Et il l'emmena vers le château en courant, comme des adolescents qu'ils avaient été, prêt à mettre leur projet à exécution.

James sourit « Il y en a qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir »

Lily haussa un sourcil, puis s'exclame, encore « C'était magnifique. Tu imagines, ils vont avoir un enfant » Ses yeux, rêveur, se portèrent sur le château – on apercevait encore les deux silhouettes rire aux éclats et s'étreindre. « Ils vont être parents – ils vont prendre part au miracle de la vie »

James ricana. C'était _vraiment_ un truc de filles ça. Il posait une main sur le genou de la rousse. « Si tu veux un bébé aussi, je peux arranger ça, tu sais »

Elle se tourna vers lui, vive comme l'éclair, et il eut un mouvement automatique de recul – une réflexion pareille deux ans plus tôt lui aurait sûrement valu de se faire taper. Mais elle se contente de plisser les yeux de dégoût. « Tu n'as rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, j'ai compris ! » Se défendit-il « Les filles sont des êtres immensément compliqués »

« Et les garçons ont oublié d'être doté de sentiments ! » Puis, elle sembla se raviser en repensant à la scène qu'elle avait entendue « Certains du moins »

« Hey ! J'ai des sentiments ! »

« Ca reste encore à prouver » Argua-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Avec horreur, James aperçut une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue. Elle renifla et essuya sa joue d'un geste impatient « excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. ça doit être l'endroit qui me rend nostalgique »

James soupira. Il ne savait pas si elle parlait de toutes ces années à Poudlard ou juste de l'endroit où ils étaient assis. C'était là, à cet endroit précis, qu'ils avaient eu leur dernière dispute. Il avait trouvé étrange qu'elle vienne se réfugier ici après la scène de la grande salle. Pour lui, la place évoquait plus une douleur sourde qu'autre chose.

« Lily, par rapport ça, tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de t'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir là »

« Je m'en fous » Le coupa-t-elle « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre encore une fois à quel point tu n'es qu'une victime »

« Si au moins tu me laissais une chance »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Elle se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'en ai rien à faire, James. Même si tu avais une bonne raison d'avoir embrassé cette fille - même si il pouvait y avoir une bonne raison au fait de me tromper – ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. je ne suis plus la même personne » Elle se mit à avancer le château, en murmurant « plus du tout »

James se remit à son tour sur ses pieds, pour la poursuivre. Il mit ses mains en haut-parleur sur sa bouche « Je ne l'ai pas embrassée ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, et cette fois, lui envoya un regard de dégoût. « Merci » Articula-t-elle « Maintenant je sais que je t'ai quitté sur un quiproquo et que tout ce que j'ai laissé se passer cette année, tout ce que j'ai été brisée à cause de toi – aurait pu ne pas se produire. Merci Potter, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je sais que tout est de ma faute ! »

« Lily… »

« Non ! La prochaine fois que tu sentiras le besoin d'éponger ta conscience sur quelqu'un, de le faire se sentir mal pour toi te sentir mieux, trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Attends ! »

« Lâche-moi. Je vais dormir. Je ne veux plus te voir »

Elle partit vers le château, et James resta sur place. Et dire qu'il était parti à sa recherche pour s'excuser et arranger les choses…

* * *

Environ quatre heures et dix verres plus tard, James se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Il venait d'apprendre que, même s'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, ils n'étaient plus en dortoir mais en chambre par deux ou trois. Parce qu'il y avait des couples mariés, des enfants, et des ennemis. 

Il se passa une main sur le front, et monta une rangée d'escaliers, se demandant si il s'était ramolli ou bien si c'était l'alcool qui faisait paraître sa progression si lente. Enfin, il arriva devant le portrait indiqué sur le petit bout de papier que lui avait remis Sirius.

« Legi, Legus, Legarum » Murmura-t-il à la coupe de champagne, en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas été chercher les mots de passe très loin. Il avait accepté d'échanger de chambre avec son ami. Résultat, il ne dormait plus avec un maraudeur mais un inconnu.

Il rentra dans la pièce sombre. Et voulut jurer très fort, mais se retint à temps. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Double. Et quelqu'un dormant déjà à travers. C'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait ce genre de trucs. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il détestait cordialement d'avoir si bon cœur.

Il souffla et murmura un lumos, pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui dormait, bien qu'il devrait sans doute le faire vu a place qu'elle prenait dans le lit. Ses bagages – qui consistait en un minuscule sac de voyage – avait déjà été transféré ici, et à côté il y avait un autre sac à dos et un sac à main noir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était une fille.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait… Non ! Se reprit-il à temps. Il avait changé depuis Poudlard. Il ne faisait plus ce genre de choses. Il n'était plus un crétin qui se fait plaquer par des Lily Evans en colère parce que des Nelly Jersey lui sautait dessus sans prévenir.

Silencieusement – du moins, aussi silencieusementq ue son état d'ébriété le lui permettait – il se déshabilla. Puis, une fois en caleçon, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac, persuader d'avoir pris avec lui un tee-shirt ou un bas de flanelle. Quelque chose en tout cas pour éviter de dormir découvert dans la même pièce que Sirius (au risque de se retrouver avec le torse griffonné ou les jambes épilées le matin. )

Mais rien à faire, ses affaires de nuit semblaient s'être volatilisées. Et mieux du mieux, une lumière s'alluma dans son dos, signe que la fille à ne pas séduire s'était réveillée.

« Sexy… » Entendit-il une voix rauque chuchoter. Il grimaça. C'était pas du jeu, ça ! Il chercha plus ardemment. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence – ils avaient dû rester sur son lit. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre ? La chemise blanche qui lui avait coûté une fortune – hors de question. Le jeans – qui allait l'empêcher de dormir correctement et de récupérer – jamais. Sa robe de sorcier pour le lendemain et sa robe de sorcier pour le bal du soir. Elles allaient être chiffonnées. Ce n'était pas une option.

Il soupira et se retourna vers la fille qui s'était appuyée sur le coude et l'observait à la lueur de la baguette. La lumière dans les yeux, il état impossible à James de distinguer autre chose que sa silhouette élancée. Elle avait l'air mignonne en plus ! De la triche, voilà ce qu'était cette nuit, cette tentation, cette ambiance. Sirius allait le payer.

« Euh… t'aurais pas un grand tee-shirt par hasard ? » Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause. « J'ai oublié mes affaires pour la nuit »

Elle éclata de rire. « C'est pas possible. Ne me dit pas que c'est encore une technique de drague ridicule Potter ? »

Encore ? Il se gratta la tête. Point positif, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une inconnue. Point négatif, la lampe était toujours dans ses yeux et il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était.

« Eur… non » Il haussa les épaules et se résigna à aller se coucher comme ça, un petit bout de tissu sur le corps pour tout. Mais la flle retint un petit cri étranglé.

« Hors de question que tu t'approches dans cette tenue ! Recule ! »

« J'ai pas mes affaires je te dis ! »

« Tourne-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tourne-toi. Je vais te donner un truc. Mai sje dois me changer d'abord. allez, tourne ! »

James s'excécuta, cherchant dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix. Mais il avait l'impression que son cerveau marchait au ralenti.. comme si on l'avait rempli de goudron et que maintenant, celui-ci séchait dans son crâne. Il connaissait la voix. Il connaissait le rire. Il connaissait la fille. Mais il était incapable de savoir qui elle était.

« Tiens » Un tee-shirt apparut devant ses yeux. « T'as de la chance, il est vingt fois trop grand pour moi »

En effet, il paraissait adapté à sa carrure. James observa le vêtement. Il était blanc, avec un grand dessin derrière : des étudiants faisant la fête et une bouteille mise à l'honneur. il l'enfila. Devant, à droite, au niveau de la poitrine, il y avait le sigle sorcier de sainte mangouste et de la médicomagie entrelacés. Il se retourna vers le lit.

« Alors, tu fais de la médicomagie ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu le sais très bien. C'est toi qui m'a poussée à réaliser ce rêve »

James fronça les sourcils et se força à réfléchir. Il y avait une personne à qui il avait dit de réaliser ses rêves car tout était possible – mais, c'était impossible – il l'aurait reconnue. Il regarda le lit, la baguette à présent posée dans les couvertures, éclairant le visage ovale. Et si, c'était bel et bien possible.

« Comment … Lily ? »

Elle souffla. « Ne me dit pas que ce n'était pas un de tes plans ce coup foireux pour dormir avec moi ? » Il secoua la tête, complètement perdu « D'accord, toutes mes condoléances » dit-elle tandis qu'il prenait place sur le sommier.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton meilleur ami. Quand je le verrai, je le tuerai »

« Ké ? » Comprit-il ce qu'elle sous-entendait

« Enfin Potter, réfléchit un peu ! Comme par hasard, ton copain drague – ou paie, si ça se trouve, il lui file du fric pour ça – la fille avec laquelle je partageais ma chambre alors qu'elle est neuf ans plus âgée et veut dormir avec elle alors t'envoie toi ici avec moi ! Et puis, s'ils voulaient dormir ensemble, pourquoi ils ont pas pris cette chambre ci avec le lit double et nous, l'autre, avec les lits jumeaux ? »

Un sourire orna le visage de James. Il ne détestait plus du tout son meilleur ami. « Pourquoi la payerait-il ? »

Elle plissa les yeux en le fixant. « Parce qu'il doit sans doute croire qu'il y a encore un espoir entre nous. Ou bien, quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il aimerait que ce soit le cas »

James prit un air choqué et porta sa main au cœur. « Moi ? Douce Lily, enfin ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? »

« Un mot de plus et je te castre avant demain matin » Il se tut, mais continua à sourire d'un air entendu « Et arrête avec cet air-là Potter »

« Si tu dois me castrer, Lily-jolie, tu devras me déshabiller d'abord » Il joua des sourcils « Bien que ce ne soit rien que tu n'aies déjà - »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase » le stoppa –t-elle « Et pour ton information Potter, je suis une sorcière. »

« Oh… » James se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, et entendit Lily faire de même. C'était préférable. Plus que jamais, il devait reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit, sur son corps, sur tout. Parce qu'il allait passer la nuit dans le lit de Lily Evans, en portant un des ses tee-shirts et qu'il y avait une quantité suffisante (minimale mais suffisante) d'alcool dans son sang que pour le forcer à lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser férocement.

Et ça n'aiderait en rien à les faire avancer. À part conforter son idée qu'il n'était resté qu'un crétin. Ce qu'il ne voulait plus être. Donc, ils allaient dormir.

Cependant, une chose resta dans la tête de James un moment, alors qu'il ne bougeait et regardait la lune éclairer le plafond. Il pinça les lèvres mais, à nouveau, sa curiosité eut raison de lui

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes si c'est moi qui ai le tee-shirt trop grand ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu dors ? »

Silence radio.

« Bon, bien, apparemment, tu ne ronfles plus »

Il reçut un coup de pied dans le mollet et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Ahah ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement « Je le savais ! J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait »

« J'aurais très bien pu être en train de dormir et toi, tu m'aurais réveillé pour _ça _? »

Il lui sourit – une de ces mimiques arrogantes et moqueuses – avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le voyait pas, avec la noirceur. « Je l'aurais su si tu dormais. Ton souffle aurait été différent. Et puis, mieux vaut que je demande plutôt que de soulever la couverture pour vérifier… »

« Si j'ai refusé que tu dormes en boxer, ce n'est pas pour moi, passer une nuit en déshabillé ultra sexy Potter » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix paraissant ennuyée.

« D'accord » James s'assit dans le lit, alluma sa baguette et attrapa le coin de la couverture

« Non ! » Elle s'assit à son tour sur le matelas et le repoussa, frappant sa main pour qu'elle lâche la couverture. Il rit et elle lui tira la langue. Il tenta d'attirer le drap à lui, ce à quoi elle répondit en tirant elle aussi de son côté – il tira plus fort et elle lui fila à nouveau u n coup de pied par-dessous le drap. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard quelques secondes – puis, la guerre éclata. Chacun était prêt aux coups tordu pour gagner la couverture et ne pas lâcher son côté. Mais, le plus agréable fut sans doute que tout se déroula dans les rire et la bonne humeur.

Quand enfin il se décida à lâcher prise, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffles face à cette petite bataille. La baguette que tenait James était tombée au cœur du lit, les éclairant à présent d'une lumière tamisée. Un peu comme une veilleuse.

« D'accord, d'accord » Abdiqua Lily, lasse de se battre. « j'avais pris une autre tenue pour ce soir, au cas où »

« Ah oui ? » S'intéressa James d'un air concerné « aussi sexy que la première ? »

Lily grimaça. « ce que j'ai mis ce soir n'avait rien d'attrayant. C'était un vieux jeans et un top tout ce qui a de banal »

James se racla la gorge. « Je te rappelle que cette blouse 'banale' m'a permis de savoir la couleur de tes sous-vêtements »

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers »

« Exhibitionniste »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une tenue moldue de soirée sexy. Je sais que, pour les sorciers, laisser entrevoir qu'une femme a un corps de femme c'est sacrilège, mais les moldus ne sont pas si hypocrites »

James se mordit les joues, de plus en plus amusé et ayant de moins en moins envie de dormir. « Endors-toi. Comme ça, je pourrai vérifier par moi-même ce que les moldus entendent par 'sexy' »

Lily voulut répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle se contenta de pester « Tu m'énerves ! » Pas vraiment comme une insulte, pas vraiment comme si elle jurait – plutôt comme une constatation, une observation « J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais doué à ça »

« Laisse moi voir »

« Non »

« Laisse moi voir »

« non »

« Laisse -»

« Tomber. Laisse tomber. »

« D'accord »

« D'accord ? »

« J'attendrai le matin. Tu seras bien obligé de te lever, à un moment ou un autre »

« Tu dormiras encore que je serai déjà partie bien loin »

« Que tu crois. J'ai un sixième sens et puis, ta présence me manquera trop »

« Oh, la ferme – je dors »

« Mais »

« Maintenant »

Cinq minutes passèrent. James, la couette remontée sous le menton, les bras étalé le long du corps, fixa le plafond durant ce laps de temps. Le sommeil ne venait décidément pas. Et il était plus que conscient de la présence à ses côtés.

« Lily » Un grognement lui répondit. Elle se retourna pour lui tourner le dos et s'enfouit au fond de son oreiller. « Il vient d'où, ce tee-shirt ? » Il l'entendit soupirer de lassitude. « Allez, réponds, il ne te correspond pas du tout »

« Tu te tais jamais bon sang ? » Il sourit – encore amusé – et cette fois, elle aurait le loisir de le voir, puisque la baguette se maintenait allumée dans le lit, mais elle fixait obstinément le mur d'en face. « C'était mon tee-shirt de baptême » finit-elle par expliquer.

James fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi, cette histoire de baptême(1) »

Pour la seconde fois, Lily se rassit dans le lit et attrapa sa baguette (à lui qui traînait toujours là) pour lui éclairer le visage. « tu ne sais pas ? Le baptême, la mise à l'épreuve, les trucs dégueus et humiliants pour faire partir de la bande soudée des étudiants qui aiment faire la fête ? »

Le franc de James tomba enfin. « Je suppose que tu l'as piqué à un de tes exs ? » Ce serait le plus logique. Non seulement vu la taille mais aussi parce que Lily Evans- baptisée ?

« Il y avait des trucs en hiver, je suis sensée mettre pull et manteau en dessous. Il fallait qu'il soit énorme ! »

« Mais… ce n'est – tu veux toi – tu as participé ? » Bafouilla James, perdu dans ses pensées « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très Lily- esque. »

Elle rit amèrement. « C'est ce que tu crois n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que tu ne me connaissais plus, Potter. J'ai changé. Immensément changé. La Lily Evans sage et calme, la préfète avec la tête sur les épaules, celle qui fuyait les fêtes et les lieux bourrés, celle qui criait, qui ne riait pas, qui ne relâchait la pression – celle qui ignorait le sens du terme s'amuser – elle n'existe plus cette fille ! Cette pauvre Lily Evans a été engloutie et dévorée. C'est terminé cette époque »

« J'aimais cette fille » Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Même si ça ne lui était pas destiné, ça n'empêcha pas la Lily Evans qui était à côté de lui de lui lancer un drôle de regard.

« C'est facile pour toi. Quand tu reviens ici, que tu regardes autour de toi, tu souris. Tu adores tes souvenirs. Tu avais des amis fidèles, tu jouais des tours, tu ne travaillais pas trop. Tu adores revenir ici et tu adores repenser à l'époque de Poudlard. Tu n'as aucun regret. Moi, ici, quand j'observe le château, tout ce que je me dis c'est 'à quoi ça a servi ?' »

Elle déglutit, visiblement troublée de dire tout ça, sans doute pour la première fois, tout haut. James s'assit à côté d'elle et tendit la main vers sa joue, où il essuya une larme.

« Quand je suis sortie, tout semblait – c'est comme si j'avais perdu mon temps. J'avais été la sérieuse Lily Evans – celle dont tout le monde allait se rappeler comme 'la préfète qui avait tapé dans l'œil d'un maraudeur'. Tu te rends compte ? les moments les plus existants que j'ai vécu c'était à cause de toi » Il se figea de stupéfaction « Quand on se disputait, idiot ! C'était – j'étais moi. Alors, quand j'ai commencé mes études, je me suis forcée à me lâcher et même plus. Je me suis alignée sur les fêtards, les pires sorteurs, ceux que je méprisais avant. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour profiter »

« Certainement pas en devenant une autre personne que toi-même »

« Mais certainement en restant celle que j'avais été ici. En juin, j'ai dit à Meg et Amy qu'avec le futur, on n'allait peut-être plus se revoir. Elles ont dit oui et ont tourné les talons. Comme si on n'avait pas été amies durant sept ans. Et tous les étés avant ça, je n'avais jamais de leurs nouvelles – une deux lettres, c'est tout. Et on ne se voyait pas » Elle renifla « Et maintenant, ça fait une semaine que j'ai mon diplôme de première et j'ai déjà deux sorties de prévues avec Angie et Stu. »

James soupira et lui tapota le dos. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas, tu dois me prendre pour une folle »

« Mais non » Dit le jeune homme en tapotant de manière régulière son dos. « On a tous besoin de se confier parfois »

« Je suis désolée » Dit-elle une fois de plus.

James secoua la tête et la tira contre lui, l'obligeant à coincer sa tête dans son cou. « Pleure un bon coup Evans, tu te sentiras mieux »

« Non » Gémit-elle

« Comme tu veux »

Il ne la lâcha cependant pas et caressa son dos, pour la réconforter. Les pleurs furent discrets d'abord, puis un vrai torrent de larmes la prit, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. James resserra son étreinte. C'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il était prêt à parier que c'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de Poudlard. Lily avait toujours été comme ça – elle l'avait toujours laissé paraître. Être engagée, décidée, sachant où elle allait. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle refusait de sortir avec lui tant qu'il serait un clown. Elle ne prenait rien avec légèreté.

Et puis, elle s'était rendue compte que ça n'allait pas comme elle voulait quand elle était sérieuse alors elle avait fait le contraire, perdre le contrôle. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore ça non plus.

James respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait dire.

« Tu dois être toi-même. Le problème, c'est que tu crois que tu dois changer et répondre aux exigences que les gens ont de toi pour ça. Mais c'est faux. Pour le moment, tu ignores ce que tu dois faire pour être toi, tu es perdue entre la Lily préfète de Poudlard et la Lily baptisée de médicomagie. Ce n'est que ça Lil, rien que ça. Il suffit que – laisse toi vivre. Oublie les autres, oublie ce qu'ils savent de toi. Oublie qu'ils ont l'habitude de te voir sérieuse et stricte ou bien guindailleuse. Vis pour toi »

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule et renifla. Sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils se couchèrent, James remonta les couvertures, et ils s'endormirent. L'une en pleine réflexion sur sa vie, l'autre aux anges de la sentir près de lui.

* * *

« Cinq gallions qu'ils sont enlacés et sans habits » 

Remus arqua un sourcil et regarda Sirius « t'as de l'argent en trop toi, c'est pas possible. Ils sont chacun de leur côté du lit, et Lily habillée d'au moins une camisole qui va du cou aux chevilles »

Sirius sourit et ensemble, les deux maraudeurs firent irruption dans la chambre du couple Evans-Potter. Remus n'était pas particulièrement pessimiste. Mais, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, la proportion de chance que Lily adresse un regard à James ce soir était plus basse q'Atlantide.

A côté de lui, son ami retint un hoquet de surprise. Remus releva les yeux sur le lit – espérant que personne n'était mort, ce qui aurait très bien pu être le cas, il avait dit à Sirius que c'était une mauvaise, mais évidemment, celui-ci n'en avait pas tenu compte – bref, il leva les yeux vers le lit.

Ils étaient mignons. James dormait, bouche grande ouverte, bras grand ouverts et jambes grandes ouvertes. Et, appuyée contre le torse de ce géant qui venait de réussir l'exploit d'occuper tout un lit double à lui tout seul, il y avait Lily. La tête reposant sur ses mains, les mains sur la poitrine recouverte d'un tee-shirt de blanc de James, les jambes repliées contre elle et le corps environ tourné à nonante degrés par rapport à celui de son ami.

Bizarrement, pour une fois, les cheveux de Lily semblaient plus en bataille que ceux de James. C'était très rare. À ses côtés, Sirius se mit à éxcécuter une petite danse de la victoire en fredonnant « J'ai gagné cinq gallions – j'ai gagné cinq gallions – j'ai gagné »

« La ferme » Grinça Remus « Ils ne sont pas nus. Et ils ne sont pas blottis l'un contre l'autre – ils sont appuyés l'un sur l'autre »

« Comme des larves échouées » Rajouta le portrait de la princesse Rosalie de Salzbourg. Elle reçut deux regards perplexes « Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de participer non ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le "couple". « Il l'a fait exprès ! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant James du doigt. « Il savait qu'on allait parier et il l'a fait exprès pour qu'on ne sache pas qui a gagné ! »

« Moins fort ! » L'enquit Remus « Et il ne savait même pas qu'on avait arrangé le coup pour qu'il soit dans la même chambre qu'elle »

Un air angélique passait sur les traits du répudié Black. « J'aurais tout donné pour voir sa tête quand il l'a découvert »

« Blablabla » Singea le loup-garou. « Partons avant qu'ils ne se réveillent »

« Non ! » Le cri de Patmol fit gémir Lily. Il sourit « T'as vu, même pas besoin de les toucher pour qu'elles réagissent » Remus leva les yeux au ciel. La main de la jeune fille s'extirpa de sous sa joue et vint lui frotter le nez. Les deux garçons se figèrent, n'osant pas bouger de peur qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Auquel cas elle les verrait assurément.

Mais Lily se redressa un peu, déplia les jambes et bailla – toujours les yeux fermés. La tension dans la pièce était à son comble. Elle finit par aller se caler dans l'épaule de James, en y plantant son nid, prête à se rendormir.

Cependant, le jeune homme gigota.

« Tu la fermes et tu dors encore » L'agressa-t-elle avant même de savoir s'il était réveillé ou pas. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Si jamais Lily Evans les trouvaient là …

La bouche de James se ferma, au moment même où ses yeux s'ouvrirent. il fixa le plafond. Une sueur toute froide descendait dans le dos de ses meilleurs amis sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Il bailla « J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé »

« Tais toi- je suis fatiguée »

James papillonna encore un instant avant de refermer les yeux. Il replia les bras contre lui, emportant Lily dans une étreinte serrée. Un des bras de la jeune fille encercla son torse. Et, chose attendrissante au possible du point de vue des observateurs extérieurs, ils sourirent de bien être simultanément. La main de James caressa lascivement les cheveux roux durant un moment, avant de se poser sur l'épaule blanche de Lily et de s'immobiliser.

Remus et Sirius n'osèrent pas bouger pendant encore au moins cinq minutes. Puis, quand ils furent sûrs que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient bien rendormis, Remus amorça l'avancée vers la sortie.

Mais Sirius continuait de fixer les deux autres avec des yeux reflétant une intense concentration. « Pat' » Souffla Remus « On se tire, viens »

« Ils sont blottis. » Remarqua Sirius « rem, ils sont blottis l'un sur l'autre maintenant ! »

Remus soupira. « Et ils ne sont toujours pas déshabillés. J'ai quand même gagné. Viens »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont enfilé les pyjamas qu'ils n'ont rien fait avant ! » tenta encore l'animagus. Remus dut se forcer à ne pas crier, ce qui n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

« Patmol » Le prévint-il d'une voix menaçante.

« S'ils s'embrassent quand ils se réveillent, ça voudra dire que j'ai gagné ! »

« Et ils ne le feront pas »

« Elle s'est quand même blottie contre lui »

Un jour, Remus deviendrait célèbre en écrivant un livre qui s'intitulerait : 'Comment maintenir sa furieuse envie de frapper son meilleur ami'. « Sirius ! » l'engueula-t-il en faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas hausser le ton « Tu ne gagneras pas parce qu'on ne saura jamais s'ils s'embrasseront au réveil ou pas »

« On pourrait rester » Suggéra-t-il d'une manière tentante.

« On se ferait prendre. Dehors ! »

« Pas avec ça. » Sirius sortit la cape d'invisibilité de la poche de sa robe.

Cette fois, Remus dut se retenir de crier. « Tu l'avais ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sortie avant ? » Il haussa les épaules et l'autre soupira. « Fait chier Pat, on se tire, allez »

« Vas-y, je te rejoins »

« Oh non, tu vas disparaître derrière moi et je ne te trouverai plus ! »

« Alors reste avec moi. Je ne pars pas. Ca va être trop marrant. Soit ils s'embrassent et j'ai gagné, soit ils vont rougir comme des crétins parce qu'ils se sont blottis ! Ca vaut le spectacle »

« Ca peut prendre des heures avant qu'ils se réveillent à nouveau » Argua Remus.

Sirius sourit d'un air entendu « Je peux arranger ça » Et, alors que l'autre n'avait même pas eu le temps de paniqué, il mit ses mains en porte voix et s'écria « DEBOUT C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER EN COURS » avant de se précipiter côté de Remus et de les recouvrir de la cape.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Cria Lily en retour, en s'asseyant dans le lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle regarda autour d'elle, sans apercevoir personne. Elle soupira. Elle détestait se lever. D'un geste absent, sa main tatonna autour d'elle pour trouver sa baguette, mais se contenta de rencontre un ventre chaud.

Un doute se saisit d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans son lit. La couverture était descendue sur les hanches du garçon, révélant un début de boxer bleu marine, et le bord du tee-shirt qu'il portait était remonté révélant une peau mate.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour se souvenir. La veille. Poudlard. Potter. La crise de larmes. « Et merde » fut la seconde chose qu'elle dit. Il y eut un bruit étouffé, sur la droite. Elle tourna la tête mais il n'y avait bien sûr personne.

À côté d'elle, James s'étira en baillant. « T'es trop nerveuse »

« Tais-toi »

« T'es consciente que c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis en moins de dix minutes ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air détaché. Puis son dos se figea et un cri échappa de ses lèvres. « Oh non… je suis désolée »

« Quoi ? » James se redressa et l'attrapa par le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Mais elle se contenta de fuir ses yeux et de se tordre les mains sur l'édredon.

« Hier soir, mon dieu, j'ai honte. Par merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi ? » Il y à nouveau un bruit étouffé sur la droite. James lança un regard meurtrier dans cette direction.

« Rien. C'est rien et je ne pense rien de toi Lil. Je te l'ai dit. Sois toi-même et vis pour toi. Après, le reste suivra naturellement. »

Elle acquiesça, essayant apparemment de se convaincre elle-même qu'il avait raison et elle se laissa retomber dans les cousins. James la recopia et étendit un bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. À son grand étonnement, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle. « Pour ça » Elle fit un signe dans le vide, qui permit au jeune homme de comprendre qu'elle parlait de la soirée, de la nuit (il avait réussi à ne pas lui sauter dessus !), du réconfort et des conseils. Il savait qu'il savait eu raison de lire les magazines de psycho féminins quand il était aller voir ce médecin moldu – ça venait de le rapprocher de Lily.

Il y eut un long moment silencieux, où ils se contentèrent de regarder le plafond ensemble, James la main dans les cheveux roux et soyeux, improvisant un léger massage crânien, et elle, les doigts jouant contre sa poitrine.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où ils avaient été dans l'exacte même position. À ce moment-là, elle avait pensé que James n'était peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'elle avait toujours essayé de se convaincre. Elle avait même imaginé qu'ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose sur le long terme, ensembles. Le futur lui avait donné tort.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Finit-elle par rompre le silence d'une petite voix endormie. Elle sentit ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux et son visage acquiescer. Elle se sentait bien, comme ça. « D'accord, alors, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a- enfin, je veux juste savoir, il n'y a rien derrière, n'essaye pas d'y voir autre chose »

« Entendu »

« Bien, alors » Elle se tordit les mains, pas vraiment sûre de savoir que dire exactement. « Explique-moi. Explique à quoi ça a servi de me demander de sortir avec toi pendant quatre si c'est pour me tromper moins de quinze jours après que j'ai enfin accepté ? »

Le jeune homme se décala pour remonter son visage au-dessus du sien et la regarder. « Je ne l'ai pas fait » Elle semblait vraiment perdue. Il déglutit. Il vaait rêvé de ses explications tellement de fois, et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu as fait ton discours – et il était magnifique, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire – un morceau de parchemin est arrivé sur mes genoux au moment où tout le monde se levait pour aller te féliciter – je crois que ça disait quelque chose comme « rends-toi devant ce buisson pour 17 heures » Tu sais, celui où on était tantôt « cela risque bien d'influencer tout ton avenir avec la femme de ta vie » J'ai paniqué. J'ai cru qu'on allait essayer de te blesser ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me suis précipité. Il n'y avait personne, alors j'ai attendu- et à peu près dix minutes avant l'heure indiquée, Jersey est arrivée. Et elle s'est mise à essayer de faire la discussion. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'elle »

James soupira. Il se souvenait parfaitement. Il avait été désagréable au possible. Puis, il avait fini par lui dire, quand elle s'était mise à le questionner sur son futur, qu'il allait essayer d'emménager avec Lily. À quel point ce serait merveilleux. Et elle avait répondu qu'il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en une fin de soirée. Il aurait dû comprendre, à ce moment-là, qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas réalisé ce qu'elle sous-entendait alors.

« Puis, toi et Peter êtes arrivé vers nous. J'ai voulu demandé à Nelly ce que vous faisiez ensemble mais je me suis rappelé, pour la menace, j'ai voulu avancé, elle s'est mise devant moi et m'a lancé un 'impedimenta' et, au moment où tu nous as aperçu, elle m'a sauté dessus et elle s'est mise à faire semblant de m'embrasser. Le temps que je me défasse du sort, tu avais disparu »

« Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Peter dans le parc. Nelly Jersey – elle lui avait dit- et Peter ne voulait pas aller dehors tout seul à cause de, tu sais, les menaces qu'il avait reçues à la fin de l'année, alors je l'avais accompagné »

James et Lily s'observèrent un instant, silencieux, puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit. « Je suis désolée » Bien que décontenancé, il serra aussi ses bras, comme il put puisqu'ils étaient couchés, autour d'elle. « Tu n'es plus un crétin, arrête de te dire ça » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille « Tu n'as pas arrêté de le répéter pendant la nuit. »

Avec un rire, il se releva et dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux de son front. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance ? » un nuage passa dans ses beaux yeux émeraude « avec la toute nouvelle Lily Evans – je n'ai pas oublié que l'autre est morte »

« Oh, je crois que celle-ci vient de mourir aussi »

« Ah oui ? Bien, alors quand vais-je rencontrer la troisième miss Evans ? »

Elle sourit. « Le temps que je trouve qui elle est » Puis, elle essaya de se détacher de lui pour se lever, mais, bien décidé à obtenir une vraie réponse, James emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. « Laisse moi partir »

« Réponds »

Elle soupira en gigotant un peu, ce qui fit grimacer James. Plus que jamais, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas partir à l'assaut de son corps. Immédiatement. « Je suis sortie avec onze types cette année » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Tout ça parce que à Poudlard, il n'y en avait eu que deux, et qu'à chaque fois, j'avais eu des sentiments pour eux. Je pensais que si je ne ressentais rien, ça marcherait mieux »

Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage « Tu as eu des sentiments pour moi ? »

« La ferme » Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire devant son air ravi. Il était vraiment mignon. « Mais je ne veux plus des relations où 'deux semaines' est une longueur respectable »

I lui lança un regard de biais « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je propose. »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois »

« Mais maintenant, j'ai un entraînement d'Auror, je ne me recevrai pus de sort par surprise »

Elle plissa les yeux « Stupide idiot »

Il pencha sa tête, sans quitter ses yeux émeraude où il vit, avec plaisir, le trouble s'installer. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, lui, toujours étalée sur elle. « Une chance. C'est tout ce que je demande. On ne risque rien à essayer Lily. Et si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras revenir ici sans avoir de regrets »

« Tu utilises ce que je t'ai dit pour me convaincre ! »

Il lui sourit effrontément et approcha encore sa tête, relâchant doucement ses poignets qu'il maintenait toujours au-dessus d'eux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre »

Et, car c'était la seule chose acceptable à faire, ils s'embrassèrent.

Les bras de Lily, libérés de leur prison, vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et le tirer plus près d'elle. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça, avec lui, pour l'éternité. Simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours adoré embrasser James Potter.

Il se détacha doucement d'elle. « Combien d'autres ? »

Elle ne savait si elle devait rire ou pleurer « Quel genre d'ego mal placé as-tu ? »

« Combien ? » Insista-t-il

Elle soupira, ayant trop envie qu'il l'embrasse encore pour se battre. « Un » Elle dut admettre que sa mine valait tous les spectacles comiques du monde « A part ce mec d'une nuit, il n'y en a eu aucun autre. Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu… »

« Je t'adore » Fut tout ce qu'il murmura contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Attends » Elle s'écarta, et il perçut un soupir amusé à côté du lit – ce qui lui permit de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin avec Lily « Tu aurais fait quoi s'il y en avait eu plus ? »

Il sourit, amusé qu'elle doute de sa sincérité, puis, d'un mouvement de hanches, la fit atterrir sur lui. « J'aurais demandé que tu me montres tout ce que tu avais appris cette année »

Il ne s'offusqua pas de son air et la tira à lui, prêt à partager un vrai et long baiser digne des plus beaux films américains.

Mais… « J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai- »

« Sirius ! » Crièrent deux voix

Lily se rassit dans le lit, puis, ses yeux se remplirent de fureur quand elle vit l'ami de James se découvrir de la cape d'invisibilité de celui-ci.

« Et tu n'as pas gagné ! » Ajouta James « On en s'est embrassé qu'après discussion, pas comme si on l'avait déjà fait hier soir »

Lily se retourna vers lui et le tapa sur l'épaule « Tu savais ! »

James haussa les épaules puis montra le couloir d'un signe de tête « Il s'enfuit »

La rousse sauta hors du lit et se mit à courir dans le couloir, baguette levée « Sirius Black ! Reviens ici que je te tue ! »

James soupira de bonheur en les voyant courir. Il observa longuement Lily s'époumoner sur son meilleur ami, puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il n'avait en effet, jusque là, encore jamais imaginé que des vêtements moldus pouvaient être à ce point … sexy.

* * *

_(1) Dans les universités et hautes écoles belges, c'est le système en place (donc celui que je connais) – j'ignore si c'est aussi le cas en France et dans les autres pays. Je suppose qu'en Angleterre, ce doit plus être un système de confrérie ancestrales – comme aux states – mais en même temps, comme apparemment JKR n'a pas voulu faire trop d'étudiants sorciers (Sauf si j'ai loupé des passages, ils passent tous par poudlard et ils sont quoi, maximum dix dans chaque maison, ce qui fait en tout quarante étudiants pour tout les types d'études – en fait, plus une microsociété qu'autre chose…) J'ai donc choisi de reprendre le système belge

* * *

_

Et voilà un petit OS qui me traînait en tête depuis un temps, désolé si il reste encore quelques fautes, je corrigerai un peu plus tard ...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, ... et n'hésitez pas à faire pervenir vos commentaires!

Likyboy's

* * *


End file.
